The Best Present Ever
by adiosToredor
Summary: Axel's present to Roxas makes him EXTREMELY happy. But what is it? RokuShi. Sucky summary


A/N: Extra! Extra! Extra! Read all about how I'm talking weird! Anyways main purpose is to put this up! I just got this idea. I also got another idea, but it's more of a chapter story, but it'd be REALLY uncreative! Cuz there'd be another organization that is trying to copy Organization XIII 'cept it'd be called Organization 31 and they'd wear white coats, and Ansem would be the leader, and there'd be a Kingdom Hearts sun instead of moon. They'd also live on The World That Always Was. Oh Naminé and Riku would be in it, and the world would be bright instead of dark, and I am going to stop rambling now!

**The Best Present Ever**

A certain red headed man walked down a hallway in search of a certain room. He spotted the room he was in search of.

"I know Roxas will like his present." He muttered before knocking on the door entitled, 'XIV'

"Come in." He heard before he slammed the door open, and walked in. There was figure in the chair facing a desk.

"Hey Xion. What are you doing right now?" Xion turned around and faced him.

"Hey Axel. I'm just finishing up Roxas' gift. I just need to wrap it." Xion turned back to her desk.

"Oh. Well...Can I ask you a question?"

"Ah Axel, you just did."

"Oh ha ha. Never heard that one before. Anyways the reason I came was to ask you if you'd help me with Roxas' present."

"Axel, for the last time, you CAN'T wrap fire!"

"Yeah I know that now! Anyways will you help me or not?" After another minute or two, she finished and turned back to Axel.

"Alright I'll help. Oh hey if something randomly happens like Xemnas makes me do something, can you give Roxas his gift?"

"The one your desk?"

"No the other one. Yes the one on my desk!" Said Xion standing up. The two walked to Axel's room. Axel closed the door.

"Hey can you get that thing of tape for me? I gotta give it back to Saïx before he blows up at me again." Lied Axel.

"You should stop taking his stuff then." Said Xion as she walked over to Axel's messy desk and began looking for the tape. Axel on the other hand grabbed something from under his bed. It was a grenade! Well it looked like one. He tore the top off and rolled it towards Xion. He jumped behind his bed, and covered his nose and mouth.

"Oh found it!" Xion got the tape and turned around. Her eyes grew huge as she spotted the grenade. It started to release a gas. She grew tired, and dropped the tape.

"Ax-" Started Xion before she fell asleep. After the gas disappeared, Axel looked over his bed and saw Xion lying on the floor, asleep.

"Pf. Now it'll be easier." Axel went into his closet and grabbed some ribbons and a sock ball.

**1 hour later...**

Axel walked down the hall with two presents. One was long, but kinda skinny. The other was fairly small. He found the door entitled 'XIII' He knocked on it.

"Come in. Unless it's Marluxia. Then go away stalker! I told you I'm not gay! And I'm NEVER dying my hair like yours!" Axel walked right in. Roxas was sitting on his bed, glaring at a vase of flowers.

"Hey buddy! Happy Birthday! Xion wanted me to give you this." Axel handed Roxas the small present. Roxas opened it and saw a picture in a nice picture frame. **(A/N: Can you guess where Xion is?)** The picture was of him, Xion, and Axel, sitting on the clock tower. Axel was crying while Roxas and Xion were laughing. It was from the time when Roxas and Xion were joking about Axel. Roxas smiled at the picture.

"This is awesome." Said Roxas, before putting it on his nightstand.

"Okay before you get this present from me; tell me what everyone else got you." Said Axel, sitting on Roxas' bed.

"Alright well, Xemnas gave me a free mission pass."

"Aw cool! You can get out of a mission? Lucky!"

"Sadly no. I use it to GET a mission anytime I want."

"Oh. Hey use when Saïx is asleep!" Roxas gave him a 'Wow Axel' look.

"Anyways, Xigbar gave me two pistols and a Rifle."

"You're too young to have those! You need to be at least sixteen to have them."

"Uh Axel. I am sixteen now!"

"Oh..."

"Wow! Anyways, Xaldin gave me brooms. And I was thinking 'WTF'. I got dumbbells from Lexaeus. Which I can use to impress Xion with." **(A/N: BTW, everyone knows Roxas likes Xion. Xion is the only one who doesn't know, and same with Xion!)**

"Cool!"

"Yeah. Oh Zexion got me some books."

"What kind?"

"It's not important. Saïx gave me the 'I don't care' stare. Demyx gave a white Sitar, Luxord gave a watch, Marluxia gave me that vase of flowers with a card that says, 'I like you, do you like me?' Larxene gave a knife sharpener, Xion gave me that picture, and Maxx gave me that laptop."

"Okay my present to you; will top them all combined." Roxas noticed the holes and got excited.

"Is it the puppy! I've always wanted!"

"No. Better." Roxas looked confused. Axel gave Roxas the big present. Roxas tore the paper off. He heard a muffled voice from the box. He took the lid off, and got a HUGE grin! What he found in the box was what he had wanted for almost his entire life! (**A/N: Keyword almost!)** He saw Xion lying in the long box. Her ankles were tied, along with her hands. Axel's...Sock ball was stuffed in her mouth. Probably so she couldn't scream and ruin the surprise. Roxas knew that if he wasn't in front of Xion, that he'd squeal like a fan girl.

"Happy birthday buddy! I know you REALLY like her, and I know she REALLY likes you too. So I thought there had to be a way to get you two together, and then I realized your birthday was coming up, so I started planning how to get Xion in a box tied up. I knew she wouldn't just let me tie her up. That's why I used a grenade filled with knockout gas instead of the usual explosives. Then I..." Rambled Axel as he kept talking. Roxas and Xion just stopped listening. Roxas removed the sock ball from Xion's mouth, and threw over his shoulder. It hit Axel but he was too busy talking to notice.

"This is really embarrassing." Said Xion.

"Why's that?"

"Axel just told you how I feel about you."

"Hey it makes my life easier. Now I don't have to be so nervous about asking you out."

"True..."

"Will you go out with me?"

"OMG yes!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! As long as you promise to untie me now."

"Aw but you look so cute with your ankles and hands tied by ribbons!" Xion blushed.

"But fine. I'll untie you." Said Roxas as he worked on her ankles.

"Thank you Rox." Said Xion as he untied her hands. She sat up and hugged him. They looked at each other, when Roxas was pushed forward, kissing Xion. They were going to separate, but they were enjoying it too much.

"That's called a kiss. Two people do it when they're in love." Said Axel as he walked out of the room. Roxas and Xion kept kissing though.

Alright I'm done. I'm also going to make the story that I was saying that I might make! Bye!


End file.
